


Kisses

by TimmyJaybird



Series: 100 Themes Challenge [18]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Fluff, Multi, Threesome - M/M/M, these three deserve to be happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-08-11 02:01:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7871272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimmyJaybird/pseuds/TimmyJaybird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A 12 hour snippet of Tim's life with his boyfriends- in a place where they're safe, where they don't have to worry- where, for a small amount of time, they can simply be happy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> The theme was "burning"! I've had some people on tumblr ask for more TimKonDami, and figured it was finally time I did something. Sort of a warm up/cool down writing bit for the day.

Tim smiled, biting back a laugh as Damian frowned at the marshmallow on the skewer he was holding, turning it in the firelight. He looked like he was contemplating it, before he shoved it back towards the crackling fire, heaving a sigh.

 

“This takes too long,” he said, and from Tim’s other side he heard Kon snort.

 

“You’re impatient, little bat,” he offered, turning his own marshmallow. “You have to get it in there just right.”

 

“And you are an  _ expert _ ?”

 

“Pretty much.” Kon shrugged a shoulder, glancing over at the younger of his boyfriends, and flashing a lazy smile. “Better than Tim here.”

 

Tim opened his mouth to argue, when the subtle scent of burning sugar hit him, and he was jerking his hand back. He lifted his skewer, his marshmallow a smoldering mess, and sighed, bowing his head. Next to him, Damian was laughing.

 

“Drake, that is  _ pathetic _ .”

 

“It’s perfect, actually,” Kon offered, pulling his own back and reaching over, taking Tim’s skewer. He pressed his own to Tim’s hand, sporting a perfectly golden marshmallow at the tip. “I like ‘em burnt.” He flew on it once, before taking a bite, leaving his mouth open for a moment against the burn from how  _ hot _ it was.

 

“You never learn,” Tim teased, letting his new marshmallow cool, before glancing over at Damian. “He burns his tongue every time.”

 

“Worth it,” Kon mumbled, around a mouthful of sticky sugar. Damian rolled his eyes, twirling his own in the air now, trying to get it to cool.

 

“I thought you wanted to make…  _ sandwiches _ with these? And not just eat them?” He looked down at their feet, at the giant bag of Marshmallows and the box of graham crackers- the bag package of chocolate bars.

 

“S’mores, Dami,” Tim corrected, “And we will. You’ve gotta eat one or two marshmallows on their own though.” He finally bit into his own, as Kon shoved two more onto his skewer, settling them over the fire. The warm sugar stuck to Tim’s lips and teeth, but it was worth it- just the perfect temperature and melted perfectly inside, the outside golden and crisped.

 

Damian only hummed, pulling his own from the skewer with his teeth, before replacing it with another one. Tim mimicked his boyfriends, before leaning forward, opening the chocolate bars and breaking a large chunk off, popping that into his mouth as well. It was only when he was shoving not a second, but a third piece into his mouth, that Damian remarked, “Are you simply going to eat all the pieces of your… what is it-”

 

“S’more,” Kon offered, leaning over and grabbing the graham crackers. “And he pretty much will. Just let him be.” He smiled fondly at Tim, before leaning over, kiss the corner of his mouth and licking at the chocolate smudge there. “Besides, makes his kisses all that  _ sweet _ .”

 

“Corny,” Tim commented, but he was grinned, rubbing his hands along his fleece leggings. The fall night was chilly, but his sweater was keeping him warm- and the fire, more so. Plus, both Kon and Damian ran warm, so just sitting between them was always a guarantee he wouldn’t freeze.

 

“You love it.” Kon grabbed a piece of chocolate, finishing off the s’more, before he held it over Tim’s lap, offering it to Damian, “C’mon Damian, give it a shot.” He looked at it, before taking it from Kon, lifting it up and taking a bite. He was quiet for a moment, as he chewed- before he swallowed, licked his lips, and asked,

 

“How much must I bribe you to make me another?”

 

Kon grinned, and Tim laughed, attempting to piece his own together, but there was melted marshmallow sticking to his fingers now, making it difficult. “He makes the best,” he finally agreed, as Kon leaned back, rested his hands behind him in the chilly grass.

 

“Come over here and give me a kiss, and you’ll be another s’mores richer.” Kon said it with a grin, but Damian was standing up, still chewing the last bite from the first. He walked around Tim, sliding between them and settling right into Kon’s lap. He reached up, got his arms around his neck and leaned in, pressing his warm mouth against Kon’s.

 

Tim watched, forgetting the treat in his hand, as Kon’s hands went right to Damian’s hips- watched as Damian’s hips bucked forward, denim clad thighs moving along Kon’s. He squeezed at his s’more when Damian whined, into Kon’s mouth, shivering when the hands on his hips squeezed.

 

“Hey now,” Kon managed, as Damian licked at his lips. “Save that for later, little bat.” Damian huffed, before he tipped his head down, nuzzling into Kon’s neck. Kon smiled, turned towards Tim- caught him staring and squeezed his arms around Damian. “You want a kiss too, pretty boy?”

 

“ _ Always _ .” Tim leaned over, and Kon pecked his lips, before pushing closer, when Tim tried to pull away. It was tame, compared to having Damian grind into his lap- but still that lingering sweetness that Kon’s kisses had always had, for Tim. When he did pull back, Tim caught Damian watching, still nestled into Kon’s throat. He didn’t say a word, just leaned over, placed a sticky kiss to his cheek-

 

And Damian smiled.

 

*

 

The bed gave a loud  _ creak _ , the wood shifting, the mattress springs fighting back as Tim leaned his weight forward, his hands on the insides of Damian’s thighs. He was holding them open, knelt be the youngest’s shoulders, as Damian squirmed, tried to buck up into the air. Tim hushed him, tipping his head down to kiss his hip, as Kon was working his hand over his shaft, spreading the lube he’d just poured onto himself.

 

“You’re so impatient,” Kon teased again, before he placed his hands over Tim’s, helping to hold Damian’s thighs open. He was easy to slid into- Tim’s fingers had worked him so damn  _ open _ and wet that Kon didn’t understand how it hadn’t taken  _ hours _ .

 

Tim’s fingers were magic.

 

Damian hissed out a  _ yes _ as he arched his back, hands grasping at the old, floral print sheets. The room they took for themselves whenever they visited the old Kent farm had once been a guest room- and really, Tim was sort of happy about that. Clark’s old room had gone to Jon, when he visited- and Clark himself took the room that used to belong to ma and pa Kent.

 

Tim wasn’t sure he could handle the idea that he fucked his boyfriends on  _ Superman’s _ old bed- or worse, that sweet woman who used to make the best damn pies and always loved Tim’s sweaters. Besides, it was nice to take a space that hadn’t belonged to  _ anyone _ and make it their own.

 

Tim came out of his head when he felt Kon leaning in, pressing his mouth to his- as beneath him, Damian squirmed. “Get out of that pretty head of yours,” Kon breathed, reaching one hand up to cup the back of Tim’s neck. “Stay right here with us.”

 

“Nowhere else I’d rather be,” he admitted, turning to kiss Kon’s wrist. Kon smiled, before Tim pulled back, leaving Damian’s thighs so turn, stretch out along side him. He tossed an arm over his waist, nuzzling his neck as he felt his body jostling along the bed- which was too small for all three of them, but they stopped caring long ago. Damian whined, tipping his head back, and Tim sucked at his throat, his fingers teasing his belly, rubbing the sensitive skin beneath his navel. “Our Superboy feel good, Damian?”

 

Damian nodded, biting at his lower lip. His cheeks were flushed, the pretty red moving all the way down his neck, and Tim leaned up to kiss his cheek, as his hand slid further down, wrapped around the base of Damian’s cock. He gave it a squeeze and Damian gasped, arching, before Tim’s hand picked up a rhythm that mirrored Kon’s thrusts. He heard Kon give a groan, leaning over to watch them both through the wild mess of black hair falling into his eyes.

 

He wouldn’t trim his damn undercut until he couldn’t  _ see _ , Tim knew.

 

“Fuck, you’re so tight little bat.  _ God _ .” His hips jerked forward, and Damian arched, nearly sobbing out a breath. Tim paused his strokes to rub his thumb over his slick cockhead, smirking before he nipped at his earlobe.

 

“Want him to come inside you Damian?” Tim asked, and Damian was nodding frantically, as Kon managed a breathy chuckle.

 

“I can- fuck you both,” he managed, but Tim was shaking his head, stroking Damian quickly again, as he writhed about.

 

“Just make him come,” Tim breathed, and Kon squeezed Damian’s dark thighs. Damian pushed back against him, whining and moaning, his voice loud enough to echo through the house. Tim shivered over it, peppering kisses all over his neck, until he was gasping loudly, arching up high off the bed. Tim felt his cock pulsing, cum splashing all along his abs, as Kon cursed, hanging his head and fucking him  _ harder _ , chasing the waves of his orgasm as he clenched around him tightly.

 

Tim glanced up, just in time to watch Kon toss his head back, the way his muscles went tense and his hips stuttered- and Damian was gasping, shivering- and Tim  _ knew _ that warm, wet feeling, that delicious sort of filthy joy that came with having someone coat his damn insides with the best source of fire.

 

Damian went limp as Kon pulled out, panting slightly. He looked at Tim, who turned, kissed Damian’s cheek again, hushing him as the younger turned, nuzzling down under his chin. “Babe,” Kon whispered, reaching out to rest his hand on Tim’s hip. “We didn’t even-”

 

“S’okay,” Tim offered, despite the fact that he was hard, that his cock was resting against the curve of Damian’s hip. “I’m fine.”

 

Kon shook his head, reaching out for him. He grasped Tim’s hips, trying to pull him closer, and Tim rolled, sprawled and laughed as he lay on top of Damian. He pressed his cheek to his boyfriend’s collarbone, as Damian wrapped his arms around him, smiling in his blissed out stage. Kon laughed too, grinning as he grasped Tim’s hips, forcing him up onto his knees.

 

“We’re still gonna take care of you, pretty boy,” Kon mused, leaning down to kiss the small of Tim’s back. Tim smiled, dragging a kiss back towards Damian’s neck, before groaning into his skin when Kon grasped his ass, pulling at the plump flesh in his hand and leaning in, dragging his tongue over his hole. Tim shivered, pushing back, teeth pressing into Damian’s skin in a loose, lazy bite as he shoved back, towards Kon’s mouth.

 

Damian’s hands reached up, clutched at Tim’s back, blunt nails digging in, as Tim felt his belly rolling over sweet, hot waves with each pass of Kon’s tongue. His cock was heavy, leaking down onto Damian’s pelvis, and his boyfriend was squirming a little, arching up until the wet tip of Tim’s cock brushed against his skin. Tim gasped, trying to lift his head- and there were Damian’s pretty jade eyes, staring at him in some sort of near wonder.

 

“What can I do?” he asked, and Tim swallowed, flicked his eyes down to his lips.

 

“Kiss me.”

 

And Damian  _ did _ . He surged forward and pressed his hot mouth to Tim’s, got his tongue past his lips so that Tim could suck at it, try to pin it between his teeth. All the while Kon was kneading his ass, his tongue moving in heavy, hot strokes over his hole, making him shiver. It didn’t matter that his cock was untouched, it was throbbing, and Tim could get off like this, he  _ knew _ . Especially when he flexed a few muscles, his cock bobbing up before another heavy drop of precum fell to Damian’s skin.

 

“Drake,” Damian breathed, reaching up to get a hand in his hair. Kon groaned, obviously  _ wanting _ to add his voice, to talk Tim up to that point- but Tim was far more content with what his tongue was currently doing. The room filled with the wet sounds of he and Damian’s mouth, of the small whines and moans he offered- before he was gasping, crying right around Damian’s tongue, pushing back to meet Kon’s mouth. HIs cock pulsed heavy waves of cum down onto Damian, and against the kiss the youngest was smiling.

 

*

 

Tim pulled himself from the warm, crowded bed sometime in the morning. He wasn’t sure what time it was, didn’t bother to want to look for his phone. When they escaped here, time didn’t matter- the farm was a sweet little place where they simple  _ existed _ for a ew moments, without the rest of the world.

 

He left the room as Kon got his arms around Damian- the former half asleep and the latter still completely out. Tim heard the sound of the bed creaking, as their legs tangled together.

 

He headed downstairs, for the kitchen. His socked feet were silent, allowing him to slide slightly on the wooden floors- more so when he hit the tiles in the kitchen. He grinned, took a few quick steps and let the momentum carry him to the counter, where he grasped it to stop. He giggled, biting at his lip to try and keep quiet- sound carried in the house.

 

He’d found that out the hard way when Jon had decided to come stay while the three of them were here- and despite the fact that he was down in the living room, watching some old movie, and they had worked so hard to be  _ quiet _ , he’d still teased them relentlessly come morning.

 

He opened the cupboards, bringing out the bag of coffee. Once he fired the machine to life and the smell began to waft around the kitchen, he leaned against the counter, staring outside. The sun was bright, distracting from the autumn chill Tim knew was settling outside. It’d be nice, once they’d had their coffee and showers, to go out for a little walk, before the inevitable trip back home.

 

Tim hated leaving. He loved Gotham, the city, the Manor, his penthouse- but this world was so sweet. He didn’t  _ worry _ about himself or either of his boyfriends here- and whoever  _ judged _ them outside in the real world, couldn’t touch them here.

 

He sighed, tipping his cheek against his fist, thinking he’d like to stay there forever. Just a small sliver of time- every sweet night where Kon and Damian tasted like marshmallows and smiled a little easier- every stroke of dawn where he woke up entangled with them, no one caring who slept where as long as they touched, in some way.

 

He’d trade the world for that cramped bed in a heartbeat.

 

Tim straightened up when the coffee pot finally went quiet, began fussing with tracking down mugs, getting enough sugar into the coffee- leaving Damian’s black as always. Once he was satisfied, he took his time lifting up all three mugs, he and Kon’s in one hand and Damian’s in the other, and began the trek back upstairs, towards the bed he truly never wanted to leave.


End file.
